everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Falconer Tide
Falconer is a 2019 introduced and all around character. An orphan taking the destiny of Hoderi, he was adopted by Hoori and Hawker Tide, desperate for company. Siding with the Netruals thinking the argument is useless, Hawker is a stubborn man, easily tempered and angered. Character Personality * Falcon is always angry and annoyed. Stubborn and cruel, he's easy to anger and get into a fight with. * Total fishing nerd. He's a total meat lover, and strictly hates vegetables. Sometimes, he'll skip school and classes just to fish. * Falcon is personally an athlete. He works every day, and thinks it's useless if you don't work. * Surprisely, Falconer has an idea for everything and very creative. This makes him actually love poetry, but hates any other type of art. Appearance Falconer has dark red, the colour of blood. His tanned skin stands out from his purple eyes. Falcon's mouth is always curled into a scowl, or annoyed look. Falconer has a red grwoing beard growing on his head. Falcon has a million black like burn marks on him, but he just calls them freckles. Not only is he muscular, but thick with large hands. Interests and Hobbies Fishing What did you expect? It's his destiny to be the Japenese God of Fishing. Falcon adores fishing with all his heart, and is very upset and moody when he can't catch a fish and eat it. He always prepared to find a few of the scaley underwater creatures, or eat one when he wants to. Poetry Something Falcon keeps to himself, he personallly enjoys peotry and hearing interesting texts. He even privately writes a few, but scrunches them up to avoid his brother snooping on them. Abilites Powers Fire Projectiles: Falconer has the power to control really weak fire, due to not being a real god of flames. He can shoot a few different balls in one go, but they don't do a great deal of damage. Fire Manipulation: The red head is able to use fire in different ways, but still horribly weak. He could use a temporary shield, or a ring around himself. Any way, he can. Fire Summoning: Falconer has a great deal of this power. Able to make fire appear out of no-where, this is normally controlled by his anger. While not having the greatest control it is a start. Skillset Martial Arts: What did you expect from a tempered guy like Falconer! A great puncher and skilled in the arts of battle, Falconer can knock someone stone cold with a great deal of damage to his target. Fishing: It's his destiny! Falconer has a great skill to fishing, and it's a big passion to him. He can aim his rod with precision and great skill, with no harm done to him. But, the poor fish. Mythology How did the Myth go? Otherwise known as Fire-Flash, he’s the son of top god NINIGI and great-grandson of the Sun Goddess AMATERASU. Dad was surprised to discover he was going to be a dad ("Triplets? So soon? We’ve only been married one day!") and suspected his wife of illicit illegitimacy. To allay his fears and prove the silly fool wrong, she set the maternity room alight and gave birth surrounded by fire. When baby HODERI emerged amidst the burning hot towels, he giggled and played with the flames like a true deity’s son. "That’s my boy," exclaimed the delighted NINIGIand clutched the child to his breast. From then on, HODERI was known as Fire-Flash. After a while the fire died down and two more brothers were born. HOORI was born in the last glowing embers and they called him Fire-Fade. (Son number two, HOSUSERI, seems to have passed into obscurity.) When HODERI grew up he became a fine fisherman, although rather a grouchy one. Sadly his fiery temper led to disaster when he quarreled with his younger brother over a humble fish hook. HODERI nagged his brother, HOORI to go underwater to get the hook without dinner. Four years later, HOORI arrived back from the waters. HODERI, not one bit happy that he was gone for four years. HODERI didn't care one bit about HOORI'S baby, and HODERI thought his brother deserved having to see Otohime turn into a dragon, throwing the baby over to him, only to never be seen again by the brothers. One day, HOORI had enough of HODERI and HOORI used to the Tide Jewels, a microchip to Sea Control. First up, HODERI was in a boat with no fish, only water under him. Next try, WOOSH! HODERI'S boat broke and he fell into the water, HODERI never learning how to swim. HODERI is tortured under the water, and pleads to always be nice if he lives. Happily, HODERI survived the flood his brother caused. How does Falconer come into it? Like his father, Falconer was born in a fireplace in a rather average home. Hoderi didn't marry, but that didn't matter. However, a few months had passed, and Hoderi died in a flood, heartbreaking the baby Falconer. This led him to become an orphan, and grew up in the orphanage most of his live. Soon, Falconer was adopted by Hoori, his uncle. Taking him in into the Hoori family, his son, Hawker, who was the reason Falconer was here, hugged his new brother. Acceoting that touch of affection, Falconer smiled softly. They were close, but Falconer was a fisher, Hawker wasn't. However, Hawker led to the lose of Falconer's favourite fishing hook, and ever since then, Falconer didn't like his little bro, taking something that meant his destiny. TBACategory:Characters Category:Males Category:Itchy's Content Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Neutrals